Jodoh
by Hairussia
Summary: Kisah ini adalah kisah dari sepasang kekasih yang dimabuk cinta, penuh dengan kekonyolan yang nyata, dan kenajisan yang tiadatara, itu semua mereka rasakan dengan indah dan nyaman, namun kisah cinta mereka berubah ketika— —Sultan Chihiro menyerang. [ Indonesia!AU / MayuHaiNiji ]
1. Chapter 1

Kisah ini adalah kisah dari sepasang kekasih yang dimabuk cinta, penuh dengan kekonyolan yang nyata, dan kenajisan yang tiadatara, itu semua mereka rasakan dengan indah dan nyaman, namun kisah cinta mereka berubah ketika—

—Sultan Chihiro menyerang.

* * *

Kuroko no basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Siti Nurbaya Homo!AU. Cerita asli bukan seperti ini, saya Cuma membantu menghancurkannya kok.

*digebuk*

Indonesia!AU | Bahasa Baku/nonBaku | Banyak yang nggak jelas, Cuma sekedar ingin menghibur.

Mayuzumi Chihiro x Haizaki Shougozali x Nijimura Shuudzon.

* * *

.

Mereka saling mencintai, restu sudah didapati, tinggal memasang cincin disalah satu jari, maka Haizaki bisa disetubuhi sampai pagi, sedangkan Nijimura Shuudzon tinggal menikmati dan juga dinajisi.

Nijimura Shuudzon tidak pernah bermai dengan kata-katanya, apalagi ketika ia mengatakan ingin membahagiakan mantan preman kesayangannya itu. Ia sudah memiliki tekad sekuat baja dan setegang kejanta—ralat, sekeras batu untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia lontarkan untuk Haizaki tercinta.

Termasuk hal yang sudah ia lakukan ini, yaitu meninggalkan kota tercinta untuk mendapatkan penghasilan yang lebih banyak agar layak membangun rumah tangga yang mempuni untuk kekasih tercinta. Bekerja dengan ikhlas dan penuh keyakinan.

Sedangkan Haizaki Shougozali membantu ayahnya, meskipun merindu pada pantun penuh najis dan kekonyolan yang terlontar dari bibir monyong yang ada. Haizaki tetap tabah untuk dirumah—tidak ikut tawuran antar daerah dan akhirnya pulang sampai berdarah. Kalau Si Nijimura tahu, bisa-bisa ia mengomel sampai omongannya seperti sampah.

Sudah hampir setahun Haizaki ditinggal Nijimura, ia merindu, meskipun sepercik surat sering kali singgah kerumah. Tetap saja, ia merindukan bibir maju itu untuk merayu, bukan tulisan yang tak dapat menghilangkan rindu yang menggebu-gebu.

Menghela napas panjang, Haizaki berjalan masuk kerumahnya, menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal dengan malas, jalan dengan cueknya tanpa menggubris tamu yang datang kerumah. Bukan urusan Haizaki pula, toh itu mungkin teman bisnis ayahnya.

"Jaki," Sang Ayah memanggil, Haizaki menoleh malas bukan kepada ayahnya, melainkan pada pemuda berpenampilan sultan dengan muka tampan dan wajah seperti nampan. Namun sayangnya, Haizaki tidak memperlakukannya dengan sopan.

 _Please, pak, gue lagi kangen Niji jangan diganggu—_ begitulah teriakan batin Haizaki meskipun setiap membalas surat Nijimura penuh dengan hinaan yang cantik dan menawan.

"Hah?" jawaban singkat, padat dan kurang sopan, tapi mengundang untuk ditawan oleh Sang Sultan.

Haizaki memperhatikan pemuda yang tengah duduk sopan, berpakaian rapi, wajahnya datar, rambutnya kelabu seperti dirinya namun terang, matanya terlihat kosong—wajahnya mereka hampir mirip.

"Biasanya kalau mirip jodoh loh—" Sang pemuda berkata dengan entengnya, bagai tanpa beban, sedangkan Haizaki hanya membelalakkan mata geli. Kalau Nijimura yang bilang, mungkin akan menoyornya dan membuang muka menutupi malu.

 _Ah, Ji, lo kapan gombalin gue lagi pake bibir monyong lu lagi? Bukan pake muka macem papan gitu, gue kangen muka najis lo. Anjir lu pake pelet apaan._

Sang Ayah berdahem, mencoba menetralkan suasana yang ada. Kemudian beliau berkata, "Ini loh, bapak mau pinjam uang sama Tuan Chihiro, buat ngebangun usaha kita lagi."

"Terus? Apa hubungannya sama Jaki?" pertanyaan sinis terlemparkan beserta tatapan tak suka kepada orang yang bernama Chihiro tersebut. Datar. Mukanya tidak berseni layaknya sang kekasih.

 _Nggak ada monyong-monyongnya._

Si ayah menggeleng pasrah, punya anak kelewat kurang peka harus ekstra sabar. Untung saja Nijimura Shuudzon sudah mau merawat anak lelakinya itu kelak. Mau anaknya disodok atau yang menyodok, Sang ayah sudah tidak memikirkannya. Yang terpenting adalah beras bisa irit kalau Haizaki nanti sudah menikah. Titik.

Dan yang perlu diingat lagi, tidak perlu beli obat untuk luka sana-sini yang biasa di dapat Haizaki entah dari mana.

 _Punya anak Maso itu bikin pusing, boros untuk beli obatnya_ —teriak batin salah satu Ayah yang anaknya Masochist sejati.

"Kalau mau pinjem ya silakan, entar Jaki bantu—" Haizaki berjalan cuek meninggalkan sang Ayah dan juga pemuda datar tersebut. "Tapi bagi beberapa, buat nabung biar cepet nikah sama Niji—" lanjutnya lirih tanpa diketahui siapapun termasuk ayahnya.

Seulas senyum lega penuh kebanggaan singgah di wajah sang ayah. Bahagia ternyata sang anak sudah mulai dewasa dan mulai peka. Sedangkan, senyuman tipis disunggingkan oleh Mayuzumi Chihiro. Sebuah ketertarikan pada pemuda berperingai _maso_ membuat ide busuk tertanam di dalam otaknya.

* * *

.

 _Jaki, Gue punya pantun buat elo!_

 _Lewat Cicaheum numpang beli lotek._

 _Lagi jalan sendalnya malah putus._

 _Meskipun gue ini orang bokek,_

 _Gue mohon, cinta kita jangan sampe putus._

* * *

.

Bersambung—

GUE BIKIN APAAAAA—

Ini sengaja dibuat MC (kebanyakan utang) niatnya tiap 2 hari sekali / 3 hari bakal di update (word kurang dari 1k) (biar nggak kena wb terus) mumpung lagi luang (gatau diri pdhl mau UAS)—belajar kebiasa sama bahasa sendiri juga. Maaf ini ancur bangettttt aaaaaahh maap mengecewakan~

Yang terakhir sengaja dikasih pantun dari Niji ke Jaki (sengaja buat selipan):")))) dan maap itu garing krenyes-krenyes.

Makasih udah mau baca ini sampai sini /w/) kritik dan saran dipersilahkan—SANGAT!

Buat Erry-kun, semoga ini jadi nutrisi elo beb~! Aciaaat kita nyampah lagi #elu

Salam sayang buat semuanya yg baca dan review… dari Haisaki Rio.


	2. Chapter 2

Kuroko no basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Indonesia!AU | Ide cerita dari kisah Siti Nurbaya.

Mayuzumi x Haizaki x Nijimura.

Untuk Mayuzumi ngomongnya masih Aku-kamu-kau. Untuk Haizaki sama Nijimura pakai Gue-elu.

Bahasa sehari-hari. Baku/non Baku.

* * *

.

 _Seminggu kemudian_

Laki-laki kelabu itu selalu lewat di dalam otak bagaikan angin, hilir dan mudik seenak hati. Wajah ketusnya yang cukup berekspresi itu membuat nilai tambahan untuknya. Kata-kata yang keluar dari bibirnya terdengar busuk namun seolah minta untuk ditusuk—oleh benda apapun pastinya.

Mayuzumi Chihiro menghela napas panjang, memandang keluar jendela dengan menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanan. Melihat rintikan hujan yang turun dari Sang langit. Menikmati sepinya kediaman yang megah bak istana namun senyap bagaikan kuburan. Hampa.

"Kalau mirip katanya jodoh—" Mayuzumi Chihiro mengulang kalimatnya kembali, entah sudah keberapa kalinya, tetapi ia tetap senang dengan kalimat itu. Sebab, orang yang ia temui beberapa waktu lalu sangat mirip dengannya.

Minus wajah ketusnya yang minta dibujuk dan rayu sampai akhirnya ditusuk.

Selembar kertas digamit oleh Mayuzumi, pena sudah bersandar pada jari untuk menari, menuliskan kalimat cantik untuk sedikit menggoda sang preman antik.

Atau malah membuat rencana busuk? entahlah. Hanya Mayuzumi yang tahu.

* * *

.

Usaha yang dilakukan oleh keluarga Haizaki perlahan dibangun kembali dari uang pinjaman dari Mayuzumi, Berusaha keras dan banyak berdoa adalah hal yang dilakukan oleh orang tua Haizaki. Takut-takut kalau terlalu lama jangka membayar hutangnya akan membengkak bunganya. Itu akan menjadi hal yang paling merepotkan.

Haizaki menatap tumpukan kertas yang telah dibatik oleh Nijimura diseberang pulau sana. Tulisan yang pastinya ditulis dengan cengiran bibir monyong yang kelewat _najong_. Ia menghela napas, menggerakkan pena yang ia kenakan untuk membalas surat dari Nijimura,

'Heh Ji Bego, sini lu monyong, kalo lu berani ngomong yang najis-najis depan gue!'

 _Lu sini goblok, gue kangen—_

'Halah, lu paling nggak bakalan berani. Lu kan _cemen_.'

 _Lu payah Ji,lu payah takut gak bisa bahagiain gue makanya merantau, bego—_

Haizaki menarik napas panjang. Ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa ia akan sangat merindukan orang brengsek semacam Nijimura. Orang yang selalu memukulinya, mengomelinya, mengaturnya, dan ba-bi-bu lainnya tentang Nijimura.

Mungkin, sekarang tidak ada yang peduli dengan Haizaki, mau ia bertengkar seperti apapun atau sebonyok apapun. Karena tidak ada Nijimura.

'Ji, pantun yang lu kasihin najis semua haha, gue jadi pengen nampol mulut monyong lu'

 _Najis, mana bisa gue lepas dari pelet (rasa sayang Jaki ke Niji) lu, bokek juga itu pelet tetep nempel ke gue, anjir lu ke dukun mana—_

"… Ji, usaha Bapak lagi jelek semenjak lo pergi—"

Haizaki selalu berpikir bahwa rasa sayangnya terhadap Nijimura adalah pelet karena ia terlalu menyayangi Nijimura lebih dari apa yang Nijimura kira.

* * *

.

Hal yang paling menyakitkan dan juga menyenangkan bagi Nijimura adalah membaca surat balasan dari Haizaki. Ia senang karena bisa merasa kata-kata kasar Haizaki meskipun sebatas lewat tulisan, yang membuatnya sedih adalah sesuatu yang ada disurat itu. Dalam hatinya, ia ingin segera kembali, memukul laki-laki tercintanya sampai dia meringis dan mengomel pedas.

Buku tabungan ia cek, masih belum cukup, bahkan masih sangat jauh. Tersenyum dengan uang yang ada, ia mencoba tabah. Toh, kini ia tidak dekat-dekat dengan Haizaki. Bukan, bukan karena Nijimura membencinya, melainkan ingin melindunginya. Karena setiap kali di dekat Haizaki, badannya terasa panas dan ingin melakukan 'ini-itu' dengan Haizaki.

Haizaki memang _saiton_ untuk otak Nijimura dan juga Batinnya.

Dalam pikiran Nijimura, Haizaki mengomel dengan semburat merah yang sempurna, punggung tangannya menutupi mulutnya yang hendak bersuara nakal. Kakinya membuka seolah memberikan jalan liar menuju kenikmatan. Bisa melihat tubuh indah milik Haizaki seutuhnya. Bukannya memilikinya sekedar untuk memukulinya, Nijimura juga ingin membelai Sang kekasihnya.

"Anjir, hush hush, siaton emang lu Jak, bikin gue ampir tegang siang bolong gini—" umpat Nijimura melempar buku tabungannya ke atas ranjang. Ia beranjak menuju laci dimana ia menyimpan surat-surat dari Haizaki. Mengambil salah satu dari balasan surat itu. Menerawangnya dengan cerahnya matahari yang ada.

"Nulisnya sambil nangis Jak?" kertas diperhatikan dengan detail, seolah ada bekas terkena air. Entah itu air mata atau air mani—Nijimura tidak tahu dengan jelas.

"Kalo lu nangis, gak ada yang narik kerah baju lu—ngomel ke elu.. Jaki, gue kang—"

"NIJI! LU DICARIIN JURAGAN NASH TUH!"

"SIALAN, GUE LUPA TADI IZIN KE KAMAR MANDI DOANG!" balas Nijimura langsung meletakkan surat dari Haizaki ketempat semula dengan terburu-buru. "Lo sabar Jak! Gue pulang bakal langsung nikahin elo!" ucap Nijimura dengan tekat yang kuat seraya keluar dari kamar untuk bertemu dengan majikannya.

* * *

.

Dilain sisi, Mayuzumi Chihiro tersenyum picik,

"Haizaki ya—" jeda, surat yang dipegang Mayuzumi ia pandangi. "Sebentar lagi, Kau akan menjadi istriku—" ucapnya melipat surat itu dan memberikannya ke salah satu anak buahnya.

"Aku akan membantu ayahmu dan membuatnya ingin menikahkanmu dengan diriku—" lanjutnya membiarkan anak buahnya pergi, cangkir teh ia gamit, raut wajah tenangnya tak berubah saat mulai menyeruput teh tersebut, sampai—

"GILA—TEHNYA PANAS!" ia memekik dengan tidak elit.

Bersambung—

 _Lagi laper pengen makan roti sobek_

 _Sialnya malah dapet tempe penyet._

 _Lagi baper sambil flashback_

 _Sialnya malah dipanggil Si Monyet._

 _._

Hai~ mencoba istikomah /apa/ XD maapin ini gariiiing banget duh.

Makasih udah fav/follow/baca… Cuma bisa bilang makasiiiiih banyaaak yang udh baca *kasih emot lope*

Makasih buat Erry-kun yg udah nyempetin review :"3 beb capslock lu penuh cinta beneran tapi bagian bawah repiu lu macem nagih utang #eh makasih udah review.. kalo ada NasHai ini malah cerita segiempat lagi /udah/ makasih udh sempetin review.

Sekian dari saya—kalau ada salah-salah kata mohon maaf. Terima kasih!

Haisaki. 7 / Januari / 2016


End file.
